


Patto col diavolo

by Mizar



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizar/pseuds/Mizar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mi aveva strappato l'anima appena l'avevo visto,  come se avessi fatto un patto col diavolo proprio in quel momento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patto col diavolo

POV ENCKE

 

C'era odore di alcool e erba quando l'ho visto per la prima volta, ero stranamente lucido, pronto a parlargli. Lui doveva avermi notato perchè mi sorrideva e scappava, si fermava, mi diceva di seguirlo con lo sguardo, pensavo fosse ubriaco.

Eravamo arrivati nel giardino del proprietario della casa, continuavo a seguirlo senza sapere il suo nome.

Mi aveva strappato l'anima appena l'avevo visto, come se avessi fatto un patto col diavolo proprio in quel momento. Forse lui era veramente il diavolo, tentatore, voleva portarmi su una cattiva strada.

Lo guardavo mentre lui era seduto sull'altalena, osservavo il suo corpo, le gambe lunghe che dondolavano e la sua pelle scura mi facevano uno strano effetto, mi ero innamorato del diavolo.

Quello che mi aveva colpito maggiormente di lui erano i suoi occhi neri ma affascinanti, mi scrutavano, mi divoravano, mi facevano perdere la ragione.

Ero vicino a lui quando il diavolo si era alzato, alla luce della luna avevo visto le sue ciocche blu, avevo subito amato quel colore. Le nostre labbra erano una cosa sola dopo pochi secondi, le mie mani si erano permesse di accarezzare i capelli del tentatore, morbidi e delicati.

Mi sembrava di conoscerlo da tempo, le mani e le labbra sul mio corpo erano familiari, mi facevano tremare, ero felice e geloso, avevo tra le braccia il diavolo e nessuno doveva osare toccarlo.

 

Lentamente ci cambiavamo a vicenda, eravamo tutti i giorni insieme, io lo aiutavo con i suoi problemi famigliari, lui mi aiutava a non cedere sotto le responsabilità del lavoro che svolgevo. Ben presto ero riuscito a trasformare il diavolo, come se io fossi un angelo purificatore. Il demone che era in lui era scomparso del tutto, quel ragazzo era diventato la luce della mia vita.

Una settimana dopo ci siamo messi insieme.

 

 

\---

 

Sono passati sette anni da quel giorno ma lo ricordo ancora bene.

Ora aspetto il risveglio del corpo accanto al mio. Ho già pensato a tutto per oggi, dovrà essere un giorno speciale.

Ecco che le palpebre che nascondono gli occhi neri iniziano ad aprirsi, è giunto il momento.

Mi chino su di lui e lo bacio delicatamente sulle labbra, ora manca solo una frase.

 

-Felice anniversario, Sacha.-


End file.
